Are You Jealous, Dean?
by Fellinlovetoday
Summary: "I distinctly remember saying 'get your ass to the bunker' not 'get some ass on your way to the bunker!" In which Dean is jealous.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, I wrote a thing._

Are You Jealous, Dean?

It's been a few days since Castiel came home.

When he knocked on the bunker door instead of appearing out of thin air, he startled everyone in the makeshift home. Sam was the first one to answer the door.

Dean came to investigate when he heard Sam's outcry of joy. He stumbled upon the sight of his little brother embracing his best friend. There he was, arms awkwardly patting Sam's massive shoulders, eyes lit up at seeing a member of his family again. When Sam moved away, Dean stepped forward and pulled Castiel into a hug, disregarding any smirks he could already sense from Sam. It was good to be whole again.

It was the second time Kevin, Sam, Dean and Cas sat together and ate dinner like a family. Dean made burgers, much to Sam's delight.

"Cas, I'm gonna rock your world with these burgers tonight." Dean smirked, patting him on the back while he stood over the skillet. He let his hand linger there for a while as Castiel craned his neck over the skillet and took in the scent.

"They smell delicious. It's still strange to be so easily aroused by such simple things like scent." Castiel said, furrowing his brow. "Everything is different."

Dean nodded slowly, "I get it, man. I mean you're human now and you feel shit."

"Real eloquent, Dean." Sam snorted as he passed Dean the plates. "Cas, sometimes it's going to be difficult, but we're here to help you get used to it."

"You mean I'm gonna help him get used to it, Sammy. Otherwise he'll be eating salad shakes and saying things like 'indubitably' before I know it." Dean countered; he didn't need Sammy and Cas bonding over rabbit food and research.

"I find indubitably to be an appropriate word to have in my vocabulary." Cas spoke up, smiling slightly.

"Oh God, it's already starting." Dean groaned, "Sam, make yourself useful and go find Kevin. I never thought I'd meet someone who likes spending more time with books than you do."

While he carefully put his burgers together, Dean glanced at Castiel from the corner of his eye. He was leaning quietly against the kitchen counter, looking around the room.

When Cas came home, the first emotion that went through Dean was relief, quickly followed by a dose of happiness.

The second can be summed up by the words, "Cas, what the hell happened to your trenchcoat?"

It was strange seeing Cas in what Dean referred to as 'civilian clothing'. Not that it didn't suit him. It gave Dean a twinge of delight seeing him in his old Metallica shirt.

The first night, Castiel told Dean, Sam and Kevin of the Laundromat and the kindness of people he met along the way. Among these a genuine man who gave Cas a ride and some chick named April who took him in and gave him food and shelter for a night. Dean's blood boiled when Castiel explained the situation with Hael. He'd stayed silent though. It was difficult for him because he had so many questions. Among the questions in his mind, the one that kept hammering through his skull was, _why didn't you go find him?_

Sam could see right through him. He assured Dean that none of that mattered. Cas was home now.

Seeing as he didn't have any personal belongings but the angel sword on him, Sam, Kevin and Dean had scrounged up articles of clothing, a bedroom, and other bare essentials for him.

Dean would never admit it, but when Sam yelped that Cas didn't even have a toothbrush and rushed off to the drugstore in the middle of the night to buy him not only that, but hair products, boxers (with a murmur and a cough of getting the right size) and a pack of disposable razors, he appreciated how his little brother had grown to care for the former angel. Especially with how much Sam mothered Cas now.

"Alright, these babies are ready." Dean grinned, wiping the counter down and throwing the rag over his shoulder. He winked at Castiel, handing him two plates, "Pick the one on your left, it's a bigger piece."

"With Sam's shoulder to waist ratio, I think he needs the bigger piece." Cas said, turning away towards the table.

Kevin sat at the edge, still pouring over a thick book. Sam leant over him, nodding and talking excitedly.

"Hey! No homework at dinner time, Dean snapped, placing a plate in front of Kevin and Sam.

Kevin rolled his eyes, "If it's homework God assigned, does it count?"

Sam snorted, already digging into his burger. Dean opened and closed his mouth, "Well..your..Uh, pretend it's summer break. Jeez Sammy, it's like you give him a daily dose of how to be a sassy motherfucker."

Kevin smirked and put the book on the counter behind him. "There, no more prophet stuff til we're all fed."

Dean sat down next to Castiel; they made conversation over dinner and despite the usual conversations of 'how to kill this' and 'what's after us this week', they were having non demon related discussions and it was _nice_.

Especially when they found out Kevin wasn't a virgin.

One minute they were debating the ins and outs of a Mac versus a PC, to which Dean didn't care ("I honestly can't tell the difference except one has little traffic lights instead of x's to close shit) and to which Castiel didn't understand ("Dean, who is Mac?"), and the next Kevin told an anectode of the time he broke his tablet, rushing out, in his boxers, of his ex girlfriends house through the 2nd floor window.

"Why were you rushing?" Castiel had asked, "Did she hurt you?"

Dean caught on quick and threw Kevin a sly smile, "Yeah, Kev, did she hurt you?"

Kevin rubbed his forehead and looked away, "That wasn't at all the point of the story."

Dean grinned, "Well who would have thought, our sweet little prophet had his cherry popped!"

Castiel looked up at Sam, "What does a cherry have to do with this?"

"It's yet another reference to sex, Cas. It means losing your virginity." Sam explained patiently.

"Shut up, Dean I didn't..um..get anything popping," Kevin muttered, "We barely..um.._got _started, when her mom came home and I panicked, and I forgot my clothes in the process."

Sam, Dean and even Castiel roared with laughter. Kevin started to smile again as he continued, "I had a physics test in the morning and she wanted to do it, so I rescheduled my study time and skipped cello practice and I penciled in..um sex time."

Dean, near tears now, "Oh Jesus, you gotta be kidding me, you penciled in sex time?"

Seriously, Kevin nodded, "I was so anal, I literally penciled it in as 'sex time'"

Castiel chuckled, finishing the last of his burger, "If only we all had your preparation, Kevin."

Sam lost it and covered his face, his body shaking with laughter. Dean, cheeks hurting from the grin he had on his face, "Woo! Kev, I brought the dinner, you brought the entertainment."

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. I can expect you guys have never had anything embarrassing happen in your sex lives." Kevin sneered.

"Don't count on it, Kev. Samantha and I had to go through lots of ups and downs to even establish a sex life. Especially Samantha." Dean smirked, taking a long drink of his beer. Sam was not amused.

Kevin shook his head and looked up, "What about you Cas?"

"Well-" Castiel started, but Dean ripped the beer away from his mouth, laughing.

"Kevin are you really asking a former angel about his sex life?" Dean snorted, "It's basically non existent!"

"He did make out with a demon once." Sam added.

Dean rolled his eyes and spluttered, "That doesn't count!"

"What?" Kevin squealed, eyeing Castiel nervously.

Castiel merely shrugged, "I saw the pizza man do it."

"And he was married."

"_What!"_

"Still doesn't count, it wasn't even Cas!"

Kevin leaned back in his chair, smiling mischievously "Jeez, Cas you have this whole secret life I didn't know about."

"It's no secret, I will share with you all my experiences if you wish Kevin. Some are rather hilarious." Castiel said.

There was a beat of silence, when Kevin asked, "So is it weird? Going from angel to a human?"

Dean turned to look at Cas, leaving his burger forgotten. He watched as Castiel looked at his hands thoughtfully before answering Kevin, "It's..weird, yes. But It's something I'll get used to."

Dean smiled, he knew Cas would never be completely human. He didn't want to be a sap, but he was too different, in a good way, to be totally human. He'd be fine though.

"Hey, Cas at least there's a lot of things you can enjoy about being human now. It's not all bad you know." Sam said, wisely. "And like I said, we'll help you adjust."

"Yeah, man. I mean, I thought you were just angel with a stick up your butt," Kevin started, "But you were pretty cool, for angel. You'll be even cooler as a human."

Castiel chuckled, "I appreciate that. I must admit, it's interesting to experience human actions and emotions I could only observe before, like indulging in food or warmth or sex-"

Choking.

"WHAT?"

More choking.

Dean dropped his half finished burger on his plate and whipped his head towards Castiel. His throat suddenly dry, he tried to speak up, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"Cas, you had _sex_?" Sam all but screeched, his jaw dropping. Castiel nodded, puzzled as to why that was the reaction he had received.

Kevin recovered first, "Whoa, whoa. When was this?"

"Um more importantly," Sam implored, "With _who_?"

Dean was still gaping at Castiel, trying to get a confirmation. Maybe he saw another porno.

God, he hoped it was another porno.

"On my way here, with April. I told you about her." Cas stated logically.

Kevin and Sam burt out twin cries of "Oh my God!" while Dean inhaled sharply.

Nope. Not a porno.

He cleared his throat, "I don't remember the sex part when you told us about her, Cas."

Castiel turned to look at Dean, confused, he said "I didn't think it was a pertinent detail."

Dean's eyes widened, _oh fuck me. _He looked down at his burger again as Sam regained his composure. He clapped Castiel on the back and laughed, "Oh man, Cas I guess that's why you took so long to come back."

Dean bristled at that. He made a face and thought bitterly to himself, _Yep, son of a bitch could have called me. Sorry for the delay guys, I was getting laid._

Kevin asked, "Wow, I definitely did not expect that. Was she pretty? April?"

Castiel nodded, "She was pleasing to the eye, yes. Kind hearted. She made me warm beverages."

_April, _Dean scoffed, _what a stupid name._

Castiel smiled, "She wished for me to stay but I told her I had to return home."

Dean warmed a little bit at that. The sting of possession he felt at the moment wasn't gone though. Not even close.

_Pshh. Who names their kid after a month of the year?_

Sam looked over at his brother, who was unusually quiet given the topic of the conversation, and saw he was too busy squashing his remaining French fries with a sour look etched on his face. Sam frowned, "Uh, well congrats, Cas. Here, I'll take the dishes. Thanks for dinner, Dean."

Dean mumbled something incoherent before taking his plate and rushing to the kitchen.

He began rinsing his plate and lathering his sponge with soap. The restless feeling wasn't leaving his chest. He should be happy that Cas got to experience sex, not with some demon and with all his memories intact.

Yet he wasn't. He was plagued with annoyed thoughts and pestering images.

Cas and that April chick kissing.

Maybe she seduced him.

He scrubbed his plate a little harder.

Fuck, maybe he seduced her.

Could Cas even seduce?

Dean looked up thoughtfully; Cas didn't need to try to seduce, that blue eyed I'm-a-fallen-angel look would have all the chicks going.

Not to mention that stupid head tilt he did.

"Dean?" Sam started, startling Dean out of his thoughts.

"Shit, Sam. Wear a fucking bell." Dean grumbled, going back to scrubbing his dish.

Sam could sense it. He had to choose his next words carefully. He laughed nervously, "Heh. Guess you were right huh? Cas is a big boy now."

Dean stopped his scrubbing and threw his head back, rolling his eyes, while simultaneously giving Sam, what he deemed, the most exaggerated huff in history.

Sam raised his eyebrows and began putting the dishes into the sink, avoiding nuclear Dean for the moment. He let him stew for a few minutes.

Until Dean snapped, talking to himself more than to Sam. "You know, I distinctly remember saying 'get your ass to the bunker' not 'get some ass _on your way_ to the bunker!"

Sam's mouth dropped, he stammered. As good as Sam Winchester was with rhetoric and vocabulary, at the moment all he had was, "Uh.."

Dean shook his head and threw Sam a bitter smirk, "Here I-" he cleared his throat, "_We_ are, worried sick and guilty but No, Mr. I am an angel of the fucking lord is off throwing himself to the first chick that gives him soup and shower."

Sam let out what he'll refer to as a squeak.

"And of course, of fucking course, he doesn't mention the actual sex because," Dean turns the corners of his mouth down and nasally continues, "'it wasn't a pertinent detail'. My asshole it wasn't pertinent."

Sam cleared his throat, "Dean.."

Dean looks up in disgust and pokes Sam in the chest, "And _you_, congratulating him on a job well done. What if that chick had _diseases, _Sam? I mean, does Cas even know what a condom _is_? I don't think they teach that up in angel of the lord school!"

Dean went back to washing his already clean dishes.

Leaving Sam to have a sudden realization; A realization, if spoken, Sam would have to word carefully.

"Dean.." he began hesitantly, "Are you.. Are you jealous?"

That wasn't the way to word it.

Dean froze, his eyes widening and Sam thought he was done for.

So much for surviving the apocalypse and Lucifer's cage.

However, Sam noticed that Dean's ears were just a slight shade darker than usual. Dean cleared his throat and forced a laugh, "What? Heh. _No._ Sam..I mean..He's a-and I'm _concerned._ You're…you're jealous."

Sam nodded slowly. He saw it now. "It's..okay, Dean."

Sam carefully put his hand on his brother's shoulder. Dean still didn't turn to him.

"The important is that he came home, Dean." Sam said softly, "To you."

He left the room before Dean could hit him.

* * *

_Omg it's been a long time since I sat down and wrote something out. I was inspired though, by that damn 9x3 promo._

_I started watching Supernatural a few months ago and made it to season 9 in the nick of time. _

_It's unbelievable how much I adore Dean and Cas together._

_Maybe I'll leave this as a one shot, maybe I'll do a string of one shots, I'm not sure._

_Thank you for reading though!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Why didn't you just club him over the head and drag him to your cave?"_

Chapter 2

"Son of a bitch." Dean murmured angrily, shutting the fridge door in frustration.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean grumbled loudy, throwing cupboards open only to find cans of vegetables and crackers. He ripped a can from the back and studied it, turning it in his hands as he found the label. When he realized it was green beans, he recoiled in disgust and let it fall to the floor with a deft _clunk_.

Sam, hearing the irritated cursing and slamming all over the bunker, hesitantly walked in the kitchen. Raising an eyebrow at a clearly irked Dean, Sam asked, "Dean? Everything okay?"

Dean whipped his head around and placed his hands on his hips, "Sammy, where's all the food?"

Sam rolled his eyes. So that's what this is about. "Well there's this device called a fridge-"

Dean groaned, "Not the time for your sass, Samantha."

Chuckling, Sam opened the fridge. However, as he took in the contents, or lack there of, he understood his brother's frustration. "Oh I see."

Giving him a tight lipped smile, Dean said, "Yeah, no shit. We're foodless and I'm hungry."

"Foodless? Okay you know what I won't even go there. I don't know, Dean. I guess it's time to go grocery shopping again." Sam said as he shrugged. He walked past Dean, heading towards the door.

Dean grinned. Great, now his little brother would go buy food and he would be fed within the hour.

A thought occurred to him, however.

The last time Sam went grocery shopping, they ate vegetable this and brown rice that and Dean's stomach churned just at the thought of it. He patted his protesting stomach and grimaced, "Oh baby, never again."

He turned around and chased Sam into their dining room, almost trampling Kevin and Cas on his way. Catching up to Sam, he thrust his hand out stopping Sam from moving towards the door.

"Whoa there, Sammy. I don't think so. I kinda feel like doing the shopping today."

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked, clearly annoyed. "What's wrong with the food I buy?"

"It's bland, for one." Castiel murmured casually, showing Kevin a location on a map. Dean looked behind him and shot him an appreciative grin. He turned back to Sam and snatched the keys.

"Sorry Sammy, looks like you're staying home. Relax. I'll bring you back some grass." Dean teased and grabbed his jacket from the couch. He looked at Castiel and Kevin, "Hey, you guys should come. Pick out your own food for a change."

Kevin perked up and slammed his book shut, "Anything to get some fresh air."

Castiel looked hesitant, he played with the edge of his map, "Should I venture outside? I don't want to attract any… unnecessary attention."

Dean's expression softened. He knew how much Castiel feared putting Sam, Dean or Kevin in the pathway of an angel with a violent agenda, but Dean thought he could handle a trip to a grocery store a couple miles away.

"It'll be fine, Cas." Dean assured him. "Besides, you can finally pick out your own cereal, none of that granola crap Sam keeps cramming down your throat."

Sam cleared his throat, glaring pointedly at dean.

"What's that, Sam? Granola in your throat?" Dean said, continuing to poke fun at his brother. He chuckled and turned back to Cas. "How about it, Cas? You coming?"

Castiel muttered in acceptance; he stood up and joined Kevin at the door. He paused before going out the door, as if he forgot something of importance, and looked at the young prophet before resolutely proclaiming, "Ahh.. Shotgun."

Kevin raised his eyebrow and chuckled, "Didn't even know you knew about that, but okay."

Dean smiled, "Alright boys, let's go shopping."

As Dean reached the door behind Castiel and Kevin, he heard Sam shout out something along the lines of 'plenty of greens' but decided to pretend he hadn't heard the useless request.

"Bye Sammy! Have fun with your vegetables!"

"Can we get this?"

"Cas, that's lipstick." Dean deadpanned.

"Oh." Castiel frowned, "Well the bright packaging and assortment of fruits are misleading."

Dean chuckled, "I bet you're not the first."

When they arrived, Dean had to play the nagging mother role; continuously telling Kevin no to sweets with ridiculous names, scolding Cas not wander off, all while controlling a complicated shopping cart with a squeaky wheel.

"I don't know anything about my food preferences, Dean." Cas grumbled, watching as Kevin enthusiastically put in an armful of items into the cart and ran off again.

Dean raised an eyebrow, leaning against the car. "What are you talking about you don't know anything about your food preferences? You've been eating us out of house and home for the last few weeks."

Cas shrugged. "I ate what you and Sam provided."

"Okay. Well, out of what Sammy and I provided, what was your favorite?"

"My favorite?" Castiel asked, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, I mean what'd you look forward to eating the most?" Dean asked, nudging Cas' side.

Castiel furrowed his brow and smiled slowly, "I suppose your burgers. And the apples Sam made me eat. He said one a day would keep the doctor away. I asked him if it was laced with chemical enhancements but he explained it was just yet another saying humans have."

Dean snorted, "Sam's such a dork."

Over the past few weeks, Sam had become mother hen of the household, especially to Cas. Once he even walked in on Sam trying to help Castiel with his hair. Dean would never in a million years admit it, but he found it kind of precious.

"He's very helpful." Castiel said, defending him. He paused and added, "You are too. After many years of friendship, I never imagined Dean Winchester would take me shopping for apparel."

Dean felt his face heat up. A few days after Cas came to the bunker, he felt bad having to see him always borrow clothes from Sam and Kevin, even though he didn't mind seeing Cas in his shirts. So he took him shopping. It was no montage, and Dean found himself laughing more than he had in months. He remembered a few choice moments of helping Cas in the changing room that he hadn't shared with anyone but himself, late at night when he was alone with his thoughts.

Clearing his throat and smirking, Dean added, "Well you were basically drowning in Sammy's pants, so someone had to. Besides, if I sent you with Sam, you would have probably come back with the same shirt in five different colors."

Cas nodded, "Possibly. I rather like what you picked out."

He turned to look at Dean and smirked before looking away again. Dean could appreciate what the fitted blue shirt did for him. He found himself staring until Cas started walking in the opposite direction.

"I'll be in the fruit section." Cas called out.

"Uh. By yourself?" Dean asked pointedly, ready to follow him with the cart.

"I don't need a baby sitter Dean. I'm thousands of years old." Castiel said over his shoulder.

Dean huffed. He had to get Sam away from Cas and Kevin, otherwise he'd be drowning in sass within the month. Although, he had to admit, Castiel had always been pretty mouthy. It was usually more amusing than annoying. He pushed the cart down the aisle, looking for Kevin. He found him around the corner, near the cereals, chatting up a cute employee. A young blonde girl, probably around Kevin's age. She was clearly interested, judging from the way she couldn't seem to stop smiling and the second time within a few seconds she touched Kevin's forearm. Dean grinned and pretended to study a box of Lucky Charms while he surreptitiously eavesdropped.

"Yeah, I really like physics." Kevin said, laughing nervously. "It's an enticing subject."

Dean groaned inwardly. _Physics? Come on, man. You can do better than that._ However to Dean's surprise, the girl continued smiling and leaned into Kevin, whispering something he couldn't hear. Dean turned his head and saw Kevin gaping like a fish, while the girl simply smirked at him.

_Alright, that's a 'ask me for my number' smile I ever saw one, _Dean thought, silently urging Kevin to say the magic words. _Come on buddy, you can do it._

"Wow, um that's-I've never heard that before." Kevin stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and looking everywhere but the girl. He looked like wanted to say something else but simply cleared his throat and kept laughing nervously.

Unfortunately, the girl seemed to run out of patience; she shrugged and started to walk away, smiling softly, "I thought you'd appreciate the joke."

Dean turned his body to fully look at Kevin as he waved good bye to her. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed the car over to Kevin.

"Hey." He whispered.

Kevin jumped, "Shit. You know maybe you're the one that needs a bell."

Dean chuckled, "We'll discuss that later. Now, what the hell dude? I don't know what she whispered in your ear, but I don't think it was all that innocent. You should've gotten her number."

Kevin rolled his eyes and grimaced, clearly finding the idea appalling. "What? No way."

Dean tilted his head, jaw dropping. He gave Kevin a pained look.

It took Kevin a few seconds, but suddenly he smacked himself on the forehead. "Fuck, you're right."

Dean smirked and clicked his tongue; he lowered his voice and leant in "Hey, what'd she uh… whisper in your ear?"

Kevin shook his head, "I'll tell you later. Where's Cas?"

"He went to get some fruits." Dean said, "Sammy's been feeding him apples without my permission."

Kevin snorted, "I want fruits. Let's go find him."

"Don't you want to go look for your girlfriend?" Dean asked, throwing a box of Cocoa Puffs in the cart. Cas would probably like those.

"Yeah, sure. Excuse me Miss, I'm a Prophet of God, wanna go catch a movie sometime?" Kevin grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Dean clapped him on the shoulder, "Sounds like a plan. Ladies love a prophet."

Dean understood. Sometimes he forgot Kevin was just a kid. That a few years ago, his biggest worry was scheduling in sex time between cello practice and study time. And now he was basically in hiding with the most dysfunctional family in history, pouring over books and maps on a daily basis. Even TV writers couldn't write that stuff.

Kevin forced a smile, "I guess."

Dean cursed inwardly; he kept his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Kev, you know I hate chick flick moments, but don't worry alright? One day, all this will be some bad memory and you'll be shacked up with some nerdy hot chick, where the only demons you'll have to deal with are on Halloween."

Kevin's expression softened. He snorted. "Thanks Dean. I like the hot nerdy chick thing you threw in there. But I doubt this would be a bad memory. You, Sam and Cas are family."

Dean smiled. He cleared his throat and began pushing the cart again, "Alright, alright that's more than enough feel good moments in a grocery store for today. Let's go find Cas, I'm sure he's stocked up on all the fruit he needs by now."

As Dean, pushed the car lazily into the produce section, he craned his neck looking for Cas. Kevin smacked his arm and pointed towards the section where lemons and limes were. Dean followed his finger; there was Cas, but he wasn't alone. There was a tall, tan guy with deep brown eyes talking to him. He had an apron on so Dean assumed he was an employee. The guy was gesturing at the lemons and talking animatedly to Castiel, who seemed totally engrossed in the conversation. Dean quirked an eyebrow; who the hell gets that excited talking about lemons?

He maintained his distance, watching the interaction. Castiel hadn't seen them yet, seeing as Dean and Kevin were directly behind him, hidden behind a 'fresh tomatoes sign'.

"Dean?" Kevin began, "Should we go get him?"

Dean didn't take his eyes off the pair and nodded. He put his finger up and mumbled, "In a sec."

Kevin watched Dean as he continued watching Castiel and the employee. Unsure of how to react, he simply observed.

The employee suddenly said something that made Castiel chuckle. Dean heard the gravely laugh come from his friend, and he suddenly found himself annoyed. He squinted his eyes and felt his body tense as he noticed the employee throw Cas what he supposed was intended to be a dazzling smile.

In Dean's opinion, he looked constipated.

When the guy placed his hand on Castiel's forearm and continued smiling, Dean found himself unable to stay rooted to the spot.

He grabbed his cart and began pushing it with renewed purpose.

Kevin swore he heard a growl.

Dean all but shoved his cart between the employee and Castiel, the front of it coming to a stop right between them. Dean cleared his throat and abandoned the cart to stand next to Castiel; he caught the guy's eye and sneered, then looked at the location of his hand and back to the employee, holding his gaze and raising an eyebrow.

"You all done, Cas?" He asked, refusing take his eyes off the employee, who slowly removed his hand from Castiel's forearm. He looked from Dean to Cas, and nodded slowly in understanding.

"Ahh.. Sorry." He said apologetically. Dean looked at his nametag. His name was Julian. "I was just.. um explaining how to make lemonade."

Castiel nodded and smiled at Dean, "It really is an interesting process, Dean."

Dean stayed silent, still glaring at Julian, who seemed to take the hint. He smiled at Castiel before quickly taking off.

"Good luck with the lemonade, bro." He said as he briskly walked away.

Castiel lifted his hand in a quick wave before turning to Dean and shoving a few bags of fruits in his arms. He quirked an eyebrow, "I think that was a successful interaction with a human that isn't you or Sam."

Dean snorted, "Successful interaction, right. You should be careful. He could have been working for the angels or something."

"If he was, I don't think his topic of choice would be lemons, Dean." Castiel said, taking control of the cart and pushing it towards the registers.

Dean was left standing by himself, arms full of fruits. Freaking mouthy angel.

He heard chuckling. And turned to find Kevin watching him, clearly amused.

"What?" he grumbled.

Kevin rolled his eyes, barely containing his laughter.

"Why didn't you just club him over the head and drag him back to your cave?"

"Fuck me, not you too." Dean groaned, rushing away to find Castiel before he made anymore 'successful interactions'.

* * *

_Hello!_

_So after getting into supernatural (hardcore) like 3 months ago, once I started getting into Destiel it was over for me._

_Their interactions really pulled me in and made me a total supporter._

_I do have one more chapter half way written and I'm excited to finish it._

_I'm gonna keep this light and even though they'll be interconnected, it's okay to read them as standalones. I'll try to update as regularly as I can, it's been a long time since inspiration struck and I haven't been able to stop writing for the first time in months. _

_So again, thanks for reading, let me know what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see!_


	3. Chapter 3

_In which Dean has completely 'platonic' thoughts about his friend's hipbones._

_featuring Mothering Sam and Chef Kevin._

Chapter 3

Castiel was confused.

The shower at April's house was a simply knob which turned left or right, depending on the temperature one desired. It was his first time taking a shower in the bunker and he had confidently brushed off Dean's offer to start it off for him.

He was an ex angel of the lord, overcoming a multitude of obstacles over many millennia; he was more than capable of starting a shower on his own.

Or so he thought.

He had discarded his clothes and as per Sam's instructions, left them outside so he could throw them in the wash. Now he was cold and the several attempts he had made at running himself a bath were leaving him increasingly frustrated.

Castiel stepped inside the shower again, eyeing the contraption on the wall suspiciously. He hadn't been in many showers but from his basic understanding, to turn the water on there was always some sort of button or knob.

This one resembled a bike handle.

He didn't think one was supposed to ride a shower.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. As an angel, he'd had a lot more patience to work with. As newly human, he was a few seconds away from giving up and finding a nearby river. Castiel leaned down and gripped one of the 'handles' and pushed down.

Nothing happened.

He frowned and pushed it up only to be assaulted with scalding hot water. He gasped as the water hit his now sensitive skin and quickly jumped away from the water flow, flattening his hands behind the cold tile wall behind him. This wasn't going well.

He groaned internally and carefully stepped out of the shower, leaving the water running. Frankly, he was too scared to go back in there to try to turn it off. He grabbed the fluffy white towel Sam had handed to him earlier and wrapped it around his hips; he sighed, a little embarrassed. It was time to take Dean up on his offer.

Dean grumbled as Sam shoved a pair of plaid pajama pants in Dean's arms, "Here, take those into Cas's room so he'll have something to hang out in while his clothes are in the wash."

Dean watched as his brother went through his drawers drawing out shirts, lifting them up, and discarding them with a shake and frown. Dean snorted, "Sammy, that's very sweet but I don't think Cas wants your shirts to be his hand me down dresses."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine then. _You_ give him a shirt."

Dean raised an eyebrow, and looked up thoughtfully. "It would be kinda interesting seeing Cas rock some Zeppelin."

Sam huffed, "You're gonna get Cas into your depraved pie and rock and roll life, Dean."

"What's wrong with pie and rock?" Dean asked indignantly.

Sam rummaged a drawer beside his bed and pulled out a pair of boxer shorts, handing them to Dean awkwardly. "Er. I think he'll need those. They're not- I haven't worn them I think."

Dean cleared his throat and took them, stuffing them quickly between the pajamas in his hands. "Yeah I guess we should probably drop him off at Wal Mart with some cash and a list."

"Dean, Jesus we're not gonna do that! He needs to be nurtured, he's basically a baby!" Sam said, scowling.

"Jeez, Sammy I was only kidding. Alright we'll take him to pick up a shirt or two in the morning. Maybe even a new trenchcoat, eh?" Dean said, trying to brighten up Sam's irked expression.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest; Dean recognized it as his lecture stance. He rolled his eyes in preparation.

"Dean, Cas has obviously been through a lot over the past few days. From what he told us earlier about the angels and being hunted, the least we can do is buy him some clothes and decent food."

Dean nodded, "Sammy, I know. You know how happy I am to have Cas back in one piece. We'll take good care of him. He's home now."

"Yeah. I'm glad he's back. You know, I kinda missed him." He said thoughtfully.

Raising an eyebrow, Dean asked, "Really now? Is that why you're suddenly Mother Sam?"

"Mother- Are you serious?" Sam deadpanned. "Dean, Cas is pretty much family at this point. Newly human family. I'm allowed to be a little concerned."

Dean let out a laugh, "Dude, don't worry it's precious, I forgot how maternal you are."

"Yeah, okay Dean. Let's not forget who basically carried Cas around when he first got here, fixing him soup and offering to _run him a bath._"

Dean felt his face heat up; he cleared his throat, not meeting Sam's eye, "Yeah well, he was hungry and those showers are hard to work."

Sam relaxed, smiling. "Yeah, yeah you were basically pining for him every night."

"Shut up. I don't pine, Samantha." Dean grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Uh huh." Sam said, unconvinced. He opened his mouth to continue, when he caught himself and gasped, "Oh my God, Dean, he doesn't even have a toothbrush or any other toiletries!"

"Uh.."

"Shit, okay you get that to Cas. I'm gonna go to the store real quick. Pick him up some essentials." Sam said, patting his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Dean chuckled. A few weeks ago, Cas was smiting demons left and right in a heavy 3 piece suit and a trenchcoat and now here they were, Sam rushing on an underwear errand for his angel.

However, he wouldn't put it past Cas to still be one tough mothersucker. He knew his friend, and despite losing his angel mojo, he knew he was still pretty intimidating. Dean admired that Cas could handle getting himself home safely. He didn't know if he could have forgiven himself if something had happened and Cas had fallen into the hands of the angels. Cas was family and Dean couldn't handle entertaining thoughts of losing any members of his family. Especially not Cas.

Dean, lost in thought, walked towards the bathroom nearest to Cas's new room. He turned the corner to find the bathroom door creaking open, light flooding the dimly lit hallway. Dean paused a few feet away from the door, waiting to see if Cas was all done. He watched as Castiel hesitantly stuck his head out, looking down one end of the hall before turning the other way and catching Dean's eye.

"Dean," He said, surprised to see him.

"Hey, Cas. Uh.. You all done in there?" Dean asked, amused at his friends current position; he was essentially a floating head.

Castiel licked his lips and looked up at Dean, he began hesitantly. "Circumstances have forced me to reconsider your previous offer."

Dean didn't know why his heart sped up. What the hell had he offered?

"To…" He said slowly, racking his brain, "Oh, to start your shower?"

Castiel nodded sheepishly, "It was a far more difficult task than I anticipated."

Dean chuckled, moving towards the door. "Oh Jesus. Okay. Right. Let's uh.. I'm gonna need to get in there, buddy."

Castiel paused. He stepped away from the door and allowed Dean inside, subconsciously tightening the towel around his hips. He was never this fully aware of his body before and he felt a sense of natural instinct to keep himself covered. He wasn't sure why Dean's close proximity was causing him to remain especially vigilant of his towel.

Dean stepped into the bathroom as Cas moved behind the door; he looked around and saw the shower was still on, clearly the temperature was too hot, judging by the amount of steam already in the room. He turned to tease Cas on his efforts, words catching in his throat when his eyes landed on him. Castiel was standing innocently, observing Dean from behind the door, one hand holding onto a white towel hanging from his hips. The first thing Dean noticed was that there was script in black ink on his torso, above hip.

"Cas, you got a tattoo?" Dean spat out, his eyes lingering.

Castiel's brow furrowed, the hand that was holding on to the edge of the towel let go and began going up to brush the skin over his tattoo.

The towel sagged a quarter inch. Dean didn't know why the motion nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Oh, yes. It is Enochian. I had to ward myself against the angels." Castiel explained.

Dean looked up; he found he wasn't able to look at Cas directly. Laughing nervously, he pointed at the tattoo again. "Right, that makes sense. Um. Wasn't expecting that."

"I suppose I'll have to get an anti possession one as well. Like yours and Sam's." Cas said thoughtfully.

For a brief moment, the image of Castiel getting the anti possession tattoo over his chest or on his back stumbled into his mind. Or Castiel biting his lip in concentration so he wouldn't focus on the needles against his skin. Logically, if he was getting a tattoo, Castiel probably wouldn't have a shirt on. Much like now. For some reason, the thought caused a small shiver to pervade Dean's spine.

He snapped himself out of it and turned away from Cas, closing his eyes and regaining his composure. He reached into the shower and turned it off. He pulled the curtains all the way back, turning his head and motioning Castiel to come over.

"C'mon Cas, you gotta learn at some point." He said, annoyed with how his throat was suddenly so dry. Castiel moved closer to Dean, leaving little room between them.

Dean should be used to this by now. He had about five or so years of having Cas indifferently invade his personal space; he couldn't understand why this time, it was on the verge of flustering him.

_Maybe it's because he's only covered by a towel_, said a traitorous voice in the back of his head.

Dean pushed the thought aside, and gestured at the handles. "Okay, uh. You have to push this one up and out so the water's warm and then this one, up and out to control the water pressure. Got it?"

Castiel nodded, unsure. Dean cleared his throat, "Alright demonstration time."

Because he was still wearing his jacket, and didn't want to get the sleeves soaked, Dean stood up straight and quickly took it off. He noticed Castiel quirk an eyebrow in his peripheral.

He couldn't help himself, he grinned and winked at his friend, "Don't get any ideas, Cas."

He expected Castiel to become embarrassed and look away, but he held his gaze and Dean swore he saw a smirk. It was Dean who looked away first, his stomach doing small flips. He sat on the edge of the shower and showed Cas what to do to get a good temperature and a pleasant water pressure. Castiel watched, wholly absorbed in the process.

"I think I understand." He said after a few demonstrations.

Dean nodded and stood up, reaching for his discarded jacket. He gestured towards the sink, where he'd left Cas the pajama pants and underwear Sam had given him. "Oh Sammy's letting you borrow those for tonight. And uh, I'll drop a shirt off in a bit, alright? Think you got a handle of things in here?"

"I won't break the shower, Dean." Castiel said; Dean swore he saw him roll his eyes.

"Alright, alright. Call me if you need anything." He said casually, hand on the bathroom door. He turned once more, just in time to catch a glimpse of Castiel's arm as it pulled the curtain closed, the towel strewn across the sink.

For some reason the thought that he had just technically been in the same room as a naked Cas didn't make him uncomfortable. In fact, he was feeling a little warm at the prospect.

At least there were no bees this time.

Dean woke up fully clothed on top of his bed, clutching a Metallica shirt in his arms.

"Shit." He groaned, slowly rousing from sleep. He'd never dropped the shirt off for Cas.

The last thing he remembered was laying down on his lovely memory foam and swearing to himself it would only be for a few minutes. Now, he reluctantly sat up, cracking his back and groaning; Dean cursed himself for choosing to fall asleep at awkward angles.

He pulled himself onto his feet, rubbing at his eyes and stumbling over to his drawers. He was the one in need of a shower now. He quickly pulled out a pair of boxers and a shirt and slipped out of his room, squinting as his vision got stung by the early rays of sunshine. As he passed the hallway leading to his kitchen, he heard rattling; Curious, Dean stopped midstep, listening intently, only to hear an explicit curse coming from his favorite prophet.

Dean snickered and strolled into the kitchen, throwing his shirt and boxers over his shoulders, "Morning Kev, I didn't know you had such a potty—Cas! Hi, Hey. Uh. Morning."

Castiel was propped up against the kitchen counter next to two bowls of cereal. His hair was incredibly messy and Dean thought the bedhead was an adorable look for him. However, far from adorable, was that Castiel seemed to have taken to not wearing a shirt around the bunker.

"Good morning, Dean." Cas greeted, handing Kevin the gallon of milk. "Kevin is making me breakfast."

"I'm making you cereal, dude." Kevin said, pouring milk into his and Castiel's bowl. He turned to Dean, "I found him wandering around the library like an hour ago. His stomach was basically howling ."

Dean cleared his throat and grabbed his boxers and bunched them up within his shirt. He slinked closer to the counter, eyeing Castiel as he eagerly began to eat his cereal. He tried to pretend he hadn't seen him lick away a stray drop of milk.

They came to him like itches; these moments where he found himself watching his friend and angel with nothing but lustful intentions. He could usually catch himself.

It was getting more difficult these days.

He nodded, snapping out of it and smiled appreciatively at Kevin, "Right, um. Cool. I was on my way to take a shower and..yeah."

_What the hell is wrong with me? I can't form a fucking coherent sentence, _Dean thought. He was becoming increasingly annoyed that his eyes would fall onto Castiel's torso. Or tattoo. Or hips, as the pajama bottoms he wore slung tantalizingly low.

Dean found himself unashamedly wondering if those hipbones could actually take his eye out if he got close enough.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, "Oh-kay… Don't let us stop you."

Dean chuckled nervously, clearing his throat and turning his attention to Kevin. "I won't! I'm not. Uh. Kevin we'll probably take Cas down to pick up some clothes later. I highly suggest you come cuz you're due for some new non smelly ones. I forgot you still grow."

Kevin wrinkled his nose, "My clothes don't smell! And I don't want to go shopping. It's my day off."

"Day off?" Dean snorted, "I didn't know prophets had designated days off."

"Uh. They do when they've been working their asses off." Kevin began defensively. He huffed and lowered his voice, "Come on, I just want to eat and play Mario Kart for a few days, is that too much to ask? I used to have more elegant ambitions. Advanced Placement ring a bell? Give me this one."

Dean smiled, agreeing with his friend, "Course you can, man. Listen if you're ever tired and you need a break, just ask. I'll lock you away in a hotel room for a few days with pizza and porn myself."

"Awesome." Kevin grinned, "But I do need clothes, can you just pick something out for me?"

"Totally, how do you feel about magenta and flowers?" Dean sneered, gulping down a laugh as Kevin's face dropped.

"Fuck. Okay never mind I don't trust you dressing me for the next few years. I'll come with." Kevin backpedaled quickly, shooting Dean a fearful look.

"Ha! Alright, boys I'll leave you to it." Dean said triumphantly.

"Whatever." Kevin grumbled.

"This concoction is marvelous." Cas said absently, setting his spoon down and grabbing the bowl; he tilted it into his mouth, gulping down the remaining milk and cereal unabashedly.

When Castiel gave a small, appreciative groan, Dean was sure the blood was rushing to other areas besides his face this time around.

He needed to get out. Fast.

Castiel sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Kevin, you have true talents of the culinary persuasion."

Kevin burst out laughing, "I'm glad you liked it, Cas. Wait til you have my one of a kind ham and cheese sandwiches."

"That sounds delectable."

Dean slipped out of the room, attempting to quickly make his way to the nearest bathroom, without anymore distractions. Suddenly, he realized he'd forgotten his shirt and boxers on the counter.

"Fuck." He spat, turning around rapidly, only to smack into Castiel.

"Ow." Cas murmured, stepping away from Dean. He had something tucked under his arm.

"Oh, Cas I'm sorry. Shit, didn't see you. I was going back for my—"

"Clothing?" Cas asked, placing Dean's clothes back into his hands. "I realized you forgot them."

Dean chuckled, "Right. Thanks buddy."

Castiel smiled slightly, before turning around and making his way back to the kitchen. Dean watched as he raised his arms in a deep stretch above his head, causing his solid, bronzed back to tighten and his pants to sag to the point of revealing a sliver of his boxers.

What caught Dean was surprise was the blatant stab of lust that spiked through him as he greedily took in Castiel's half naked form.

These moments of undeniable want were getting closer and closer in procession. Dean began to get nervous as the idea hit him that there may come a day where he couldn't ignore it and hide in the shower with his hand on his dick.

Today wasn't that day though.

* * *

_Hi, so this chapter wasn't jealousy, but another wonderful emotion that I'm sure has racked Dean's brain (and head haha) from time to time._

_Also, yes it was out of order._

_I may do that from time to time to keep things interesting._

_I hope you liked okay. okay._


End file.
